clonehighfandomcom-20200214-history
Litter Kills: Litterally
Litter Kills: Litterally is the tenth episode of Clone High. It was written by Murray Miller and Judah Miller. It originally aired on Sunday January 19th. Synopsis In a very special episode of Clone High, a clone dies. One of the main cast members, either Abe, Joan, Gandhi, Cleo, JFK, or the life-loving Juan Ponce de Leon is going to be killed off the show. But who? Meanwhile, Joan sees Juan Ponce de Leon's death as a sign that there is too much litter. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Ponce de León *Abe Lincoln *Joan of Arc *Gandhi *Cleopatra *JFK *Glen the Janitor *Sheriff *Prisoners Minor Roles *Julius Caesar *Catherine the Great *Genghis Khan *Abe's Heart *William Shakespeare (Cameo) *Van Gogh (Cameo) *Mr. Sheepman (Cameo) *George Washington (Cameo) *Marilyn Monroe (Cameo) *Jesús Cristo (Cameo) *Nostradamus (Cameo) *George Washington Carver (Cameo) *Paul Revere (Cameo) *Eleanor Roosevelt (Cameo) *Toots (Pictured) Songs *Ave Maria *Why Are You So Dead? Trivia *The Theme Song is redone for this episode, now being sung by a lone female singer, instead of The Abandoned Pools and being given a more sad and downtrodden instrumental accompaniment. *JFK goes through character development, proving to care about his dead friend and be more than a chauvinistic dumb jock archetype. *In the shot where JFK, leaves the room, Marilyn Monroe is seen in the funeral audience, with brown hair. *Genghis Khan is revealed to be a beautiful singer. *Joan and Gandhi grow closer as friends. *The Prisoners laugh at the ridiculousness of Gandhi's assumption that they were going to rape him in the shower. All except for one prisoner, who was probably thinking of it. *The series is shown to take place in 2003, (the year the episode came out), since that was the date of Ponce's death as seen on the memorial. Death Foreshadowing This episode makes numerous very obvious references to the fact that Ponce is going to die, as well as random exposition on Ponce being a long-time friend of the clones, despite never being seen or mentioned at any given moment prior to this episode. *In the cold opening, the narrator said "One of the clones you've grown to love will be horribly killed." When he said "Killed" Ponce showed up on screen. *The narrator assured the audience that this wasn't some cheap-ass stunt, where they lamely introduce a new character, just to kill him off. Ponce had never appeared in any episodes prior to this. *In fact, Ponce was featured multiple times in the cold opening, more so than anyone else. *Julius noted that JFK and Ponce always spend time together and asked "Are you guys ever apart?" *Julius also called him a "regular character". *JFK said about Ponce, "We're best friends for life. Til' death do us part." *Abe told Ponce that JFK was lucky to have him as a friend. They all were. *When Ponce left Abe and Gandhi, after his final interaction with them, before he died, he said "If I don't see you guys again, goodbye, and have a wonderful life." *Ponce said that he loves life. *Ponce told JFK that he's been thinking about how short life was and how you should live every day as though it was your last. *Ponce told JFK that he wanted to tell JFK something before it was too late. *JFK got mad at Ponce and said that he was dead to him. *Ponce berated Joan for being paranoid about the dangers of litter and sarcastically asked her "What, Joan? Is litter gunna kill me?" As he said "kill me", thunder was heard in the background. Continuity *In "Raisin the Stakes: A Rock Opera in Three Acts", a subliminal message showed up on screen, reading "I Buried Ponce". This was a reference to the fact that Ponce de Leon would die here. *Joan of Arc takes part in cleaning up litter, as part of a community service program that she started in "Escape to Beer Mountain: A Rope of Sand". *Gandhi wore orange warm ups, which was just an orange version of the yellow warp ups, he wore in his dance group from "A.D.D.: the Last D is for Disorder". *Joan is shown to still live in Cleo's House, after moving in in "A Room of One's Clone: The Pie of the Storm". In the scene, where she's in her room, reading, it can be noticed that her bed is stacked on top of Cleo's bed and tied down with rope, to make their sleeping environment a passable bunk bed. **Joan's bed is also notably covered in smoldering ashes, implying this was her original bed, being retrieved from the wreckage of her original house. *Geshy from "Homecoming: A Shot in D'Arc" appears again, as one of the animals summoned by JFK. Cultural References *Glen the Janitor is voiced by Neil Flynn, the actor who played The Janitor from the medical comedy-drama, Scrubs. Another show created by Clone High's co-creator, Bill Lawrence. *When Gandhi steps through the wide prison bars it parodies the longtime animation rule that jail bars have to be wide enough to see the character's entire face. *JFK is playing a "Super Mario Bros." game on a Nintendo Gameboy. *"The Meaning of Goodbye" by James Stewart plays while JFK mourns at the Thinking Docks. Historical References *While Ponce explains how short life is, he claims that there's no Fountain of Youth. The original, Juan Ponce de Leon went to La Florida in search of The Fountain of Youth, believing that to be real. *JFK says that as a Kennedy, he's not accustomed to tragedy. This is a reference to the Kennedy curse, a half-serious myth explaining why almost everyone in The Kennedy Family dies of some kind of a casualty. Navigation Category:Episodes